Class ideas
These are general ideas for classes that may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack. Note that some classes may be saved for hero classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. The distinction between hero and regular classes is not that strong as of yet. ''Note: Classes need to have some basis in lore with citations. Also note that it is highly unlikely that hero classes will be similar to existing classes (for example Arch druid is a druid, Archmage is a mage, Blademaster is an arms warrior, and the only currently existing hero class, the Death Knight, is not similar to any class) and will probably be available to all races. Class ideas with no basis in Warcraft lore will be removed.'' Please do not put signatures after you class ideas. If you do, they will be removed. Class ideas on external sites that are dead links will be removed. ;Linking a class idea from a subpage * See Other user class ideas section below. Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. According to EnoYls (a.k.a. Rob Pardo) regarding such a class: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt 'right.' It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell."http://news.thottbot.com/?search=re-introduced%20for%20a%20Mage%20hero%20class This 'Water Elemental' spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell originally planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered as the 41 point frost tree talent, Summon Water Elemental, for the Mage class. Assassin :No citations. At risk of removal. Assassins are a possible Rogue hero class. They specialise in disposing of their victims quickly and efficiently, and are unique in that they can kill an enemy of their own level in a single blow (only once per 5 minutes, wouldn't want to make it too easy!). They can also use sniper rifles, which allow them to do heavy damage from a great distance. Bard The Bard is a popular speculative musical class with ideas drawn from a number of different fantasy games. It could use ballads and music to buff party members and do crowd control. Note: Bard is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. See also Bard (hero class) for Blizzard's April Fool's joke about this idea. Blademaster/Gladiator Blademasters were an agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled orcish swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. It could be an arms-based warrior hero class (Blademaster for Horde, or Gladiator for Alliance). Possible bonuses: Mirror Image - The Hero makes false duplicates of himself to fool the enemy. One-on-one fighting spells for tanking/DPSing powerful bosses in PvE.... Brewmaster Brewmasters originally hail from Pandaria, but in World of Warcraft a quest chain reveals that other races occasionally follow the teachings of these wandering Pandaren as well. A Brewmaster class could possibly be implemented to fill the desire some players show for a bard-like class option, since along with their love of drinking the Brewmasters are said to have a love for the tales and stories of the different cultures they meet - and these tales could easily include songs. More likely to become a profession than a class. Brigand :No citations. At risk of removal. An irregular soldier who has permission to carry weapons, but may also practice highway robbery and plunder. They are usually the malefactor, and resort to violence when it benefits them. Willing to work for anyone, when not employed they are basically outlaws. Demon Hunter The Demon Hunter was a night elf hero class from Warcraft III, though that is not the only race they are associated with. They use demonic energies to augment their combat skills. They might also have an inventory of spells enabling them to be an effective hybird melee/magic class. The Demon Hunter might be racially limited to Night Elves and Blood Elves, though Orcs could pick up on it too, since they share a love of combat as well as warlock magic. As a hero class, Demon Hunter could derive from Warrior or Rogue classes because of their positions as the most versatile melee classes, or Warlock and Mage classes for their arcane skills. Possible abilities include: *Demon Eyes (Passive): The Demon Hunter can track demons. *Fel Energy (Passive): The Demon Hunter uses a new resource called Fel Energy. Some of spells are more powerful if using Fel Shot (see below) which uses fel energy. Start out with 100 Fel Energy. He regenerates Fel Energy buy killing units who wield honor or exprerience. Fel energy regeneration increased when in Outland. *Fel Shot: The Demon Hunter Spends Fel Energy to empower some of his abilities. Blade slice:The Demon Hunter slices twice at his foe, dealing x damage. If combined wit Fel Shot, the damage is increased. *Immolate: The Demon Hunter's skin starts creating flames, damaging enemies around him for 10 seconds. If combined with Fel shot, the duration is increased and the enemies have their stats reduced for 6 seconds per 3 seconds in the immolation. The Demon Hunter could have the following talent trees: *Strength: This is a tanking spec. The Demon Hunter improves his parry and dodge chance. *Demonology: This DPS spec focuses on dealing demonic damage from a distance. *Fel: This spec focuses on his empowered abilities. This spec gives the opportunity to enchant weapons with fel energy, granting additional effects. * * * Dragonsworn For centuries, the great dragonflights have noted the potential of younger races. In a few select cases, they choose a creature of another race to be one of a select few with the privilege of directly serving a dragon or an entire group of dragons. Such devotees dedicate their lives to the protection and service of their dragonflights, and reap the benefits of the great knowledge and power that their draconic masters share. Rumors say that the first dragonsworn were the forefathers of the dragonspawn race. * Druid of the Nightmare This class was added in Dark Factions WoWRPG book for the pen-and-paper RPG. This has some ties to Emerald Dream (which was said to be featured in an expansion). They are basically druids corrupted by the Nightmare during their dreamwalks or people who are intentionally helping the Nightmare. Druid of the Nightmare use dark and mad magic of the Emerald Nightmare to fight their enemies. These druids work against nature, destroying plants and animals. Perhaps Druid of the Nightmare could be redeemed to fight fire with fire, to follow the "redeemed corrupted hero" cliche which Blizzard seems to favor as the Death Knight class shows us; or, quite possibly, Druid of the Nightmare might remain uncorrupted like the uncorrupted warlock. They would have alternative shapeshifting froms Exemplar The Exemplar is a very malleable class inspired by real world standard bearers. It could use totem-like battle standards and warhorns (left-hand items) for buffs, spells, crowd control, etc. It could also possibly use both melee and ranged weaponry. It contains some similarities to shaman/warrior/hunter classes and the aforementioned bard class. * Far Seer :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Far Seer was an orc Shaman hero class from Warcraft III. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for orcs. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Keeper of the Grove Keeper of the Grove is a DPS/healer class. It shares a few spells with druids. It is a very unique yet playable class. Contrastingly, Keeper of the Grove could be a shapeshift spell for the druids as mentioned in the RPG. * * Bad link Keeper of the Grove Ideas by Naleous of The Argent Dawn RP EU realm. (formerly Naleous Dunemaul) Monk :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. Note: While the monk was a class specifically noted not to be relevant to the Warcraft world, it was partially adapted into lore and Warcraft game world through runemaster and other references to monks in the RPG, including references within the MMO itself. It should also be noted that the Player's Handbook description above does not represent an official source of Warcraft lore. Will be released in Mists of Pandaria Mountain King :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Mountain King was a dwarven hero class from Warcraft III. As a Hero Class, this could come from any of the Dwarves' original classes as they are all based on melee combat. Possible bonuses: The transformation into an avatar, and becoming immune to most magic. Necromancer/Acolyte/Necrolyte The Necromancer (also see Necrolyte and Acolyte) was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. Blizzard wanted all classes to be different, and the design was simply too close to that of the warlock. This could be a warlock hero class, Affliction and Destruction being specialized. The Warlock is a summoner while the Necromancer would raise dead. Just like the Hunter trains pets and the Warlock summons pets, the Necromancer would get a Raised Minion. The Minion would be the Necromancer's main pet and as you find different dead creatures you would be able to raise them as a minion just like a hunter taming their pet, without the trouble. As the Necromancer levels up, he will be able to raise diffrent undead although like the hunter, there will obviously be some things you cannot raise. The Minion will have a papper doll equipment status. * Potion doc :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Potion doc class is featured in the Warcraft RPG Horde Player's Guide. They are masters of Alchemy and are similar to the Warcraft III hero unit Goblin Alchemist. They could fill the role of a Healer with throwing potions that heal and add buffs. They could also act as ranged DPS by throwing explosive and poison potions. Ranger/Sentinel/Mountaineer/Scout/Dark ranger The Ranger class has appeared in numerous Warcraft games, especially in the ranks of elves. It could appear as a Marksmanship and Survival specialized hero class for Hunters. Rangers could wear leather or mail armor and have a longer range (through talents too). Possible spells: *Crippling Shot - Incapacitates the target for 5-8*s. *Searing Arrow - Instant fire damage and DoT. *Frozen Arrow - An arrow that freezes a 10 yd area, causes a bit of Frost damage and reduces movement speed of all enemies by 75% for 3s. *Whistling Shot - Makes a noise that scares all enemies in an 8 yd area for 5s. *Aspect of the Chameleon - Puts the hunter in stealth mode, but you can't get closer than 5-10* yds to an enemy. *Aspect of the Dragon - Increases spell power by 100-175* and all resistances by 125-200*. *Nature Wisdom - Buff that increases spell power by 125-250* and spell critical chance by 3-9*%. *Parasitic shot - A spell shot that does a small amount of healing. *Focus Shot - An Arrow that shoots for 100% weapon Damage and cripples the target for 7 secs. *Crystal String - Makes your bow cast spell 40% faster for 10 seconds. *Double shot - Fires 2 shots instantly causing 85% Weapon damage *Death Stare - Fears your enemy for 5 seconds All numbers with an * are talent-improved. It could have 3 talents branches: *Darkness: Increases stats for spell damage shots (i.e. Searing Arrow), some spell-improving Aspects (i.e. Aspect of the Owl) and increases spell and Intellect stats. *Archery(Similar to Marksmanship): Increases ranged physical damage shots or spells (i.e. Physical crowd control spells and Crippling Shot). Increases ranged attack power, ranged critical strike chance, and agility. *Nature: A spec that focuses mainly on spells. The Ranger could be a Blood Elf Hunter hero class, while Sentinel could be a Night Elf hunter hero class. Mountaineer could be used for Dwarves and Scout for Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren. As an alternative to make the ranger a potential basic class The ranger could also be some sort of hybrid between rogue and hunter. Without a pet, but with the ability to stealth and relying exlusively on spells and mobility to keep the enemy out of range instead of its familiar. It could have spells inspired from either the rogue or hunter abilites, and even the warrior and druid. Some possible abilities would be: Slowing shots, backstabing/ambushing shots, poisons and blinking/shadowsteping abilities (for example: an ability that teleports the player around the target, to his left or right.) Their three talent trees could be "Camouflage" (emphasis on stealth), "Archery" (emphasis on damage) and "Ambushing" (emphasis on mobility and stunning). Runemaster The Runemaster is a monk-like hand-to-hand melee fighter that originated in the Warcraft RPG (More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams (MMORPG and PnP RPG). Therefore, it is possible that the World of Warcraft developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for tauren or dwarves if included, with night elves, orcs, or trolls being possible as well. *Runemaster ideas from the WoW US forums: **''Bad link'' Class: The Runemaster (With Talents) by Norimar. **''Bad link'' New Class: Runemaster - Monks of Lore by Clayskeleton. * Shadow Hunter A Shadow Hunter was a horde hero class in Warcraft III. For World of Warcraft it could have Rogue-like combat attacks with Shaman healing and Warlock curses. Spells could include: *Voodoo Backfire — When cast the target's next spell has a 50% chance of backfiring. *Voodoo Mirror — All damage from the next attack done to the caster is given to the target. *Hex — Turns the target into a Frog for 10 seconds. *Healing Wave — Heals the target and jumps to other friendly units. Spellbreaker The Spellbreaker was a Warcraft III blood elven anti-magic unit, which the Silvermoon City Guardians resemble. It could end up being a race-specific Blood Knight (Paladin) hero class for blood elves. Would be a strong support (CC/Debuff/Utility) class. * * *From the WoW forums. **''Bad link'' New Hero Class - The Spell Breaker by Clayskeleton. Spirit Walker :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Spirit Walker Tauren unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for Tauren. Techno mage More than just tinkering mages, the Techno mage can heal, control robots, place spells upon explosives, and do many other things. When you combine technology and magic, nothing is out of reach. * Techslayer :No citations. At risk of removal. Techslayers are often misunderstood. They do not hate science, only science used for evil purposes. Techslayers are adept at the use of technology, but they use their abilities to build, nurture, and protect - and, of course, stamp out destructive tech wherever they find it. One of the Techslayer's primary motivations is to eliminate the chaos created by rampant, uncontrolled science. Techslayers often come from backgrounds that take them close to nature. Druids and shaman, for example, sometimes take up the techslayer's path. Counterpart of Steam Warrior. Templar :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. Argent Dawn Templar is a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem RPG sourcebook. This could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Warden :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Warden was a Night Elf hero class in The Frozen Throne. It could be a Rogue hero class for Night Elves, and for other races too. Possible bonuses: *Summoning the Avatar of Vengeance. *Improved stealth Witch Doctor :Too simplistic. At risk of removal. The Witch Doctor troll unit was featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for trolls. It was also featured in a video preview for the upcoming Diablo III. The Diablo version has a chain swarm ability and diseases. This version is similar to a Death Knight, but is a caster rather than melee. References See also *Removed class ideas - Ideas removed due to lack of lore basis, proper citations, or other reasons *''Classes intentionally left out of RPG'' Other user class ideas To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' *Guru by Ichlosbladefist. * * *''Link will be removed if not filled in.'' Category:Classes Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft class ideas Category:Speculation